Passionate Encounters: WITCH Style
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around Naruto and the women of W.I.T.C.H.


Passionate Encounters: W.I.T.C.H. Style

0

Naruto x WITCH X Elyon x Orube x other female characters

0

Author's Note

0

Yet another new series. Mainly excuse for a bunch of lemon one-shots. Mainly spreading a bunch of original Naruto x female one-shot influences not touched on. AND CAN SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES ME FREAKING WRITE THESE PAIRINGS. Have any of you considered since I'm writing this for all of you to enjoy no one is writing stories for me to enjoy?

I want to read a bunch of Naruto x Taranee or Naruto x Zelda or Naruto x Artemis but no one ever writes them. Write them damnit. Anyway this has the general Naruto x W.i.t.c.h backstories of my stories. If you don't know then go read them first.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto and Will were curled up together on their couch watching the latest episode of Hung. Six months ago the latter had moved in with her boyfriend so they could have more privacy. Right now one of the shows many sex scenes were going on and the heat in the apartment began to increase as a result. Will repressed the urge to gasp as she rubbed her thighs together. It had been a little over three months since she and Naruto had made love since her guardian duties kept her so busy, leading to a very sexually frustrated leader of the Guardians. So much had changed since she was an awkward and skinny thirteen year-old. Now she was a twenty-two year old college student and professional swimmer. Naruto on the other hand who had just turned twenty-four was trying to become a chef, since being a shinobi was not an occupation in this world.

Naruto made the first move, putting his hand on Will's leg, slowly sliding it and pressing up her skirt. His fingers slightly dug and kneed the flesh to which Will softly moaned at his motions. Will turned to him, softly suckling against his throat as her soft lips brushed against his adam's apple. Her hand came a rest on his lap, she could feel his aching dick through his pants. Will let out a giggle as Naruto pulled her into his lap. His finer doing the buttons of her blouse as his lips trailed along breasts.

''Bedroom...now!'' Will orderd between pants.

''Yes mam.'' grabbing her rear end Naruto hoisted her up, to which Will aided by firmly wrapping her legs around Naruto's torso. Their tongues fiercly battled against each other as he brought her to their room. Sitting her down gently Naruto removed her soaked panties before diving face first into her crotch. Will's fingers laced themselves through Naruto's hair, welcoming him to the center of her being, holding nothing back. Naruto eagerly lapped up at her folds as Will writhed and jutted her hips. It took several weeks of practice and exploration but Naruto eventually found all of Will's spots. After a few minutes she with a very explosive release.

Licking her clean Naruto got off the bed and stood up, removing his pants. He freed his cock from his boxers and stroked off a few times, groaning as his cock went to full mass. Moving over to the stand he opened the drawer and took out a condom. Once he had the protection on he climbed back onto the bed and moved between Will's legs.

Taking one of her breasts into his mouth, he began pounding in and out of her pussy. Pacing himself he made long strokes that sent sparks down Will's spine, moans escaping her hips. Naruto moved to the other breast, this time taking it in his teeth and pulling back slightly, never ceasing his invasion of her depths. The both of them continued their love making, rolling around on the bed and exploring new positions until they settled with Will on top. Their fingers intertwined and their rhythm increased increased until they reached that explosive finish, Naruto emptying everything he had into Will's insides as she fell over, her face burried into the bottom of his neck satisfied and soar. Disentangling from each other the two fell asleep, deciding to get some rest so they could make up for lost time.

00  
Chapter End  
00

0000000000  
Poll Order- The higher number of votes decides the number. DO NOT ONLY PUT A NAME IN THE REVIEW. GIVE AN ACTUAL REVIEW. IF YOU ONLY JUST SAY 'TARANEE' AND NOTHING ELSE I WILL NOT COUNT YOUR VOTE. DO NOT PUT MULTIPLE NAMES EITHER. ACTUALLY REVIEW IF YOU WANT THEM TO COUNT. AND DO THAT FOR ALL STORIES, NOT MINE. WE NEED TO BREAK THIS LINE OF LAZY ASS AND IN GENERAL TERRIBLE REVIEWS. 3 VOTES ONLY.  
00000000000

Irma:Vote 0  
Taranee:Vote 0  
Cornelia: Vote 0  
Hay Lin: Vote 0  
Guardian Yan Lin: Vote 0  
Guardian Nerissa: Vote 0  
Guardian Halinor: Vote 0  
Guardian Cassidy: Vote 0  
Guardian Kadma: Vote 0  
Orube: Vote 0  
Elyon: Vote 0  
Miranda: Vote 0  
Yua: Vote 0  
Astral Will: Vote 0  
Astral Taranee: Vote 0  
Astral Cornelia: Vote 0  
Astral Irma: Vote 0  
Astral Hay Lin: Vote 0  
Kilubi: Vote 0  
Shinobu: Vote 0


End file.
